


a wish for good luck

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: as scientists, they're certainly not superstitious. but surely a few wishes can't hurt?





	a wish for good luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/gifts).



They are sitting at what Fitz by now thinks of as their table, studying in companionable silence. It has been a few weeks since the awkward beginning of them partnering up in class; Fitz is almost confident that they are friends by now.

Which is wonderful, of course, but has really done nothing to quench his unfortunate crush. He knows it can’t go anywhere, so he does his best to just ignore it.

He glances up at Jemma, embarrassed how easily his thoughts have strayed once again, as they do so often since he’s met her, and she looks up too when she feels her eyes on him.

“Yes?”she prompts with a smile when he says nothing.

“Coffee,”Fitz blurts out. It is the first thing that has come to mind.“Do you need more coffee? I need coffee.”

“I’m still good, thanks,”she says after giving her coffee cup a little shake to check how much is left. Then she suddenly leans closer, her fingers brushing against his cheek.

Fitz flinches back so hard he sends his - luckily empty - coffee cup flying. His cheeks are burning, his hands sweating, and he can barely meet her eyes. He has no explanation he could offer her.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,”Jemma mumbles, her face glowing almost as much as his. Her hand is hovering between them, forefinger extended gingerly.“You just - you had an eyelash on your cheek.” Her smile is uncertain, but at least she is smiling at all.“Make a wish?”

“I didn’t know you were superstitious,”Fitz says lamely.

She shrugs.“It’s not like I really believe it will do anything. It’s a sweet thought, don’t you think?”

He nods, hoping he hasn’t made her too uncomfortable.“Yeah, I guess.”

As he leans in and blows his eyelash off her fingertip, he hopes she is wrong and wishes do come true. Because he surely can use all the help he can get.

_Don’t let me ruin this._

* * *

“You know, quite a few people have told me I chose a very bad time to break up with Milton,”Jemma says conversationally. She is looking at the stain her red lipstick has left on her glass rather than at Fitz. She wouldn’t get the words out if she did, she knows.“Since I don’t have anyone to kiss at midnight now.”

He makes a strangled little sound, but says nothing else, so Jemma keeps talking.“I don’t think it would have been right to start the new year with him, since I already knew I wouldn’t want to end the year with him, too.”

She glances at Fitz, who is looking at her and nodding seriously, albeit with rather confused eyes.

“They’re good luck, though.” She forces herself to look at him properly.“New year’s kisses.”

“Well, you have,”he checks his watch,“thirty seconds to find someone to kiss.”

Jemma scoots closer, nothing beyond the sofa they sit on existing, the other students nothing more but chatter and movement at the edge of her senses. She sets her glass aside, bringing one hand up to his cheek, the other lightly tugging on his shirt to prompt him to move closer.

Fitz is staring at her as if not entirely sure what is happening, gaze flickering between her eyes and her lips.

She leans in further, until there is no way he could possibly mistake this as anything else than what it is. Their fellow students have started the countdown. Her lips are barely half an inch from his. And then his lips finally are on hers, his hand on her hip, her heart in her throat.

As the clock strikes midnight, Jemma wishes for there to be truth in the idea that your year will continue the way it has started.

_Let this be the first kiss of many, the first year of_ us.

* * *

They don’t exactly have much time for something so ordinary as dates, not with one disaster chasing the next, the way they do when one is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

That only makes it all the more special for them to actually find themselves having a romantic evening, on a blanket under the stars, waiting for the meteor shower to start.

“You’re not allowed to say your wishes out loud,”Jemma reminds Fitz as he opens a bottle of wine for them. She’s still not superstitious but if they’re going to do this, they’re going to do it right.“They don’t come true if you say them.”

“Alright,”Fitz says, pouring two glasses. He has only one wish, and he’s not going to say it out loud if there is even the tiniest chance that that might stop it from coming true.

He’s seen so much strange things already, he’s not going to put it past a piece of rock falling from space to somehow influence the world, not on something as important as his heart’s desire.

_Don’t separate us again._

* * *

She’s sitting on the floor with Abby, doing her best to find the right words for the young girl, absently playing with one of the shards from the broken glass vase. There’s contradicting superstitions around broken glass.

She thinks that at least here, where she is utterly helpless, broken glass must be a good thing. She surreptitiously tests the sharpness of the edges of the bigger pieces, finally sliding one into her pocket, never pausing in what she’s telling the scared Inhuman child.

She hopes she has helped Abby at least somewhat when she’s told it’s time to leave.

Sinara steps into her path as she is almost out the door. The Kree holds out her hand commandingly, not saying a word.

Jemma accepts defeat and places the piece of glass into her outstretched palm. She swears there is amusement in the other woman’s eyes as she drops the shard onto the ground and crushes it beneath her heel.

Jemma closes her eyes for just a second, drawing in a deep breath. She doesn’t need the glass to hold on to, she just needs to hold on to hope.

_Broken glass, good luck is coming._

* * *

Jemma looks up at the sky, heart both heavy and yet filled with hope. He’s out there, somewhere, and she’s going to find him. They’re going to find him, out among the stars.

Right now, there’s only one star to be seen yet.

“Hey, you okay?”Daisy asks softly, and Jemma only now realises she’s stopped walking.

“I’m fine,”she says, following Daisy onto their ship, but not before she looks up at that lonely light once more.

It’s less of a wish and more of an oath, almost a threat against a universe that has torn them apart too many time already.

_I’m going to find him_.

* * *

They find a lovely wishing well while exploring castles on their honeymoon - Jemma’s first real honeymoon, the first honeymoon altogether for _this_ Fitz.

It’s been a long time coming, and it’s been worth the wait.

They’re both in a place where they can actually enjoy this all, now. They’ve been through hell and back, together and separately, and they came out broken, but they’ve pieced it all together and they’re stronger now.

The universe has thrown all it had at them, and they’re still standing.

They don’t say their wish out loud - “You can’t, it won’t come true if you do,”Fitz reminded her teasingly as they stepped up to the well - but they know it’s the same one that has made them resign from field work.

Jemma leans against Fitz as they hear the coin hit water, letting out a content sigh as he kisses her forehead.

_Some peace and quiet, finally._

* * *

Jemma is exploring with their little girl while Fitz is on the picnic blanket with baby Oliver, who is very intently working on rolling over for the first time.

“Look, Daddy,”Maisie yells from a few feet away, hurrying over to show him the dandelion cupped in her hands.“Mummy and I saved you a wish.”

“Thank you, sweetie,”he says, leaning forward as she holds out the dandelion for him.

On a perfect day like this, he doesn’t need to think about what he could wish for.

_Let us stay this happy._


End file.
